1. Field
The present specification generally relates to apparatuses and methods of cooling optical fibers and, more specifically, to linear coolers for non-contact cooling of an optical fiber.
2. Technical Background
Thin, flexible optical fibers can be used in various applications for transmitting electrical signals at a high speed. Production of optical fiber generally include drawing an optical fiber from an initial preform and conveying the optical fiber through a variety of stations along a manufacturing line to process the optical fiber for an end-user application. Typically the preform includes a central core of glass surrounded a cladding of glass having a different index of refraction than the core glass. The preform is placed within a furnace and the optical fiber is drawn from the preform to create an uncoated optical fiber.
The optical fiber is cooled as it exits the furnace to enable subsequent processing including, for example, application of coatings and bundling. Cooling of the optical fiber as it exits the furnace, however, may be difficult, as the optical fiber is fragile and contacting the optical fiber may create inclusions in the optical fiber. Conventional coolers, therefore, exhibit lower rates of heat transfer out of the optical fiber, as directing cooling fluid over the optical fiber at high flow rates has proven difficult or costly.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatuses and methods to cool optical fiber with high rates of cooling without contacting the optical fiber.